


Men

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hans... You should know better that to get into a fight with our people. You're their King, these people look up to you"</p><p>"The bastard was saying stuff about you. I'm not going to let him insult my wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men

Elsa dropped the book she was reading down to the floor immediately upon seeing two servants helping Hans inside her study.

"Hi honey" Hans teasingly smiled, Elsa gestured the servants to place him in the couch and leave them alone for a moment.

"What happened?" Elsa fell on her knees and touched Hans' bloodily face, she grabbed her handkerchief and wiped the blood dripping off Hans' nose and other sides where blood had oozed out.

"Got into a fight with a villager" Hans closed his eyes and he could feel his body aching, his face feeling uneven, and also his wife's touch, which felt good. "That's what men do right?"

"Hans… You should know better than to get into a fist fight with our people. You're their King, these people look up to you" Elsa dabbed her handkerchief on the side of his busted eyebrow, receiving a groan from him.

Elsa examined him, his knuckles had bruises, no blood fortunately. Blood oozed out from the side of his two eyebrows, blood dripping onto his cheeks. Then again, his cheeks were bruised too.

"The bastard was saying stuff about you. I'm not going to let him insult my wife." Hans looked at Elsa in the eyes.

Elsa held back a giggle as Hans tried to romantically seduce her with his eyes. The only thing she can see was one perfect eye and the other… well, it was a black eye.

"That's sweet of you" Elsa calmly said waving her hands slightly, radiating coldness out of her hand, placing them on Hans' bruised face. "What are you going to tell Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona?  _'_ _Oh, I got into a fist fight because that_ _'_ _s what men do_ _'"_ Elsa lowered her voice, mimicking Hans' voice only to receive a gently laugh from Hans.

"They're your cousins, like they would care" Hans closed his eyes, just feeling Elsa's icy hands numbing his bruised face.

They both fell silent.

Elsa brushed his temples then his sideburns with her fingers. "You shouldn't do anything like that again" Elsa whispered. "What if I lose you?"

"You won't lose me, it was just a fist fight" Hans opened his eyes then brought up his hand to Elsa's cheek, caressing it slowly, like what she is doing.

"I mean, it could've ended differently. He could've had a weapon, a small knife or something-"

"Elsa"

"I mean it"

"You know what the man was talking about?"

"Me" Elsa gulped.

"He called you a freak of nature" Hans continued to caress her soft face. "I'm not going to let anyone insult my wife like that."

"Hans, you have let it go" Elsa said, "I understand"

"You're not a freak. You're a Queen. You're human. You're like everybody else" Hans stopped then realized how that sounded, "…in the best way" Hans smiled weakly. "You're beautiful"

Elsa smiled, she lowered her head to cover her blushing face. "Stop it" Elsa held back a huge grin.

"Admit it, you love me"

"I do"

"That's what men do. They do stupid stuff for their love" Hans raised Elsa's chin up then gave her a peck in the lips. "Now, keep those icy hands on my pretty face" Hans placed his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up, "Men" she started walking back to her desk.

Upon realizing that Elsa's hands weren't on his face, he cracked his good eye open and saw Elsa sitting back down on her desk to finish paperwork. "Elsa~" Hans whined.

* * *

[[[Tumblr](asdfghjkl-frozen.tumblr.com)]]


End file.
